


Decaf Coffee

by SpyderzW3b



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Dawn to the rescue, Epilepsy, Family confrontation, Gen, Johnson brothers as clueless as ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyderzW3b/pseuds/SpyderzW3b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a short for Elenhin after getting the correct answer on a chapter I posted!<br/>Here's the prompt:</p><p>Say somewhere in the time frame first season, and Anders is sick, not the whole almost death sick, and not the pathetic ' I'm a man with a cold so I'm dying ' thing, but still pretty damn sick so the others actually do have to take care of him. </p><p>Preferably some sort of weird/I don't care if it helps, I feel rediciolus/are you insane?  kind of home remedy tried by someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fifteen Minutes Tops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/gifts).



Working for J:PR certainly is an experience to say the least. When Mr. Johnson had posted the application for a secretary position Dawn had thought it as a new spark a new inspiration to make a difference to Auckland City – maybe that was just a secret ambition she always had. An extra task on her bucket list for sure.

She was surprised when she received the job, maybe this would indeed be her big break though. The first six months were brilliant. In fact swell, Anders listened to her and they worked well together as a team, even if he was a little promiscuous with the way he handled some of their clients. She often wondered if it was all a smoke and mirrors effect; the way he would charm them back into their databases after a… disagreement shall we say.

Anders was indeed a great boss in not the usual way. In fact, that was what made him such a privilege to work for. Everyday was different within the usual routine. There were times he had an extra step in his stride ready for a new day, there were times when he would sludge into work, drunk or even on the verge of a hangover. Dawn thought it was a great game to play sitting at her desk as he would walk in (late) to his own.

Whilst it was brilliant, it did frustrate her at times. The ways he would just not care it seemed. On some days, he would often barricade himself away; as if to extend the wall that separated their desks further across the room, not letting anyone in. Somehow, his tricks had rubbed off on her, as she could use that charm of a different light to get him to talk.

They grew closer because of it. Keeping a professional relationship of course, but one where she would hope Anders could at least consider her a friend. She was there to help after all.

“Good Morning Anders.” She smiled as he walked in – today he neither crawled nor skipped to his desk.

“Dawn.” Was all he acknowledged as he walked past her. She managed to get a glimpse of him before that wall cut her off entirely. It was enough today to know something wasn’t right.

The number of times she would tell herself off for realising she was running a little check list again whenever he entered the room:

Good Night/Bad Night,  
Eaten/Had nothing,  
Drunk a little/Drunk himself to sleep

Or so the list went.

Honestly sometimes it helped. Doing this she knew how to approach him some days. But she was his secretary for crying out loud not his doctor.

“How are you today?” She asked as she stepped out from behind her desk. She needed to give him the letters (which weren’t bills) but also in habit carried her notebook and pen so she could write anything useful down.

Keeping his eyes on his desk he continued to shift through his paperwork still standing, answering her with “Worse than yesterday, better than tomorrow.”

And that was a typical response. She slowly shifted through the letters again in her hands. She knew she didn’t need to, all the letters there were addressed to him and were important for him to read. No, whilst she was doing this it gave her an excuse to look at him closer.

He licked his lips in thought it seemed before he craned his neck to loosen his tie, getting comfy. There again. On his left side his face would twitch, just the same whenever he was – “Are you still taking your medication.” Dawn wasn't offering a question.

Anders sighed. “Who are you my mother?” he accused burrowing his brow as he picked up the letters from Dawn, sifting through them fast enough to suggest he wasn’t even reading them.

“Well-" Dawn all but shrugged her shoulders as she crossed her arms. "You may as well put it on the job description officially, knowing the number of times I run around for you for things outside the business.”

“Like what?”

“Like your fish-“ She started but he only cut her off.

“Dawnsie if it was that much of an issue I would’ve dropped them off at your house; but you already know how dangerous that is with your cat-“

“I don’t have a cat-!” She sighed shutting her eyes. God the number of times she wound him up. It was infuriating, but for some reason she could never get angry at him for long. “Look are you taking them or not?” She pressed again as Anders took a seat in his chair.

Anders groaned, “Haven’t had a seizure for the past 8 months Dawn, no biggie.”

“That doesn’t mean your cured Anders-“

“I never said I wasn’t taking them Dawn.” He kept his eyes to the desk as he sniffed a couple of times, confused over the new smell in the room but he shrugged it off. Too flowery for him but he could get used to it. He soon turned to his laptop and started to log into it.“We’ve clearly established you’re not my mother so it’s now a need to know basis; And currently you’re the one that doesn’t need to know.” He typed clearly on each word to make his point and turned to more papers.

After a while he looked up, seeing her still standing there. “Coffee would be lovely thank you Dawn.” He suggested before turning back to his paper work. Dawn meanwhile couldn’t help but click her tongue and sigh exasperated as she walked back to her desk, round and pulling her coat off the rack.

“Did you get new flowers or something?” Stepping towards the door with her back to him she couldn’t help but sigh again quietly lowering her shoulders as she reached for the door. “Oh and Dawn?” He finally called to her. Dawn adjusted her collar, putting on a fake smile as she turned to  him. “Better make that a decaf.” He suggested.

“You gonna be okay?”

He didn’t look up from his desk. “Absolutely.”

‘It was going be fine. It’s going to be fine.’ She told herself. Rounds of coffee usually took no more than 15 minutes – what’s the worst that could happen in that time? She kept telling herself that even though she nearly halved that time.

When she got back though she was glad she did.

“Call an Ambulance!”

“Shit Anders get up! What’s wrong with him?”

She could hear down the corridor, picking up the pace she managed to get the office door open using her back and elbow. Anders’s three brothers – well she knew Ty, but didn't immediately recognise the other two, but that didn’t matter. Quickly unloading the coffee’s and her bag she made her way over to the huddled heap on the floor.

Anders’s was lying on his side and twitching furiously. He was just in front of his desk, too close for comfort jolting the loose papers and objects whenever he kicked it. “Don’t call the ambulance it’s alright – Ty can you grab a pillow.” She instructed as she knelt next to him.

“Dawn-! I dunno what happened he just fell!” She could hear Axl behind her, but Dawn took no notice.

 “Anders it’s okay, you’re alright Anders.” She said to him gently stroking his hair back as he tried to sit up. “It’s okay Anders your safe, you’re okay.” She kept on encouraging him, making quick work as Ty knelt by Anders’s head somewhat dumbstruck as he offered Dawn the pillow.

“Rest his head on it,” she explained as she cupped the back of Anders’s head and raised gently so Ty could slide the pillow underneath.

“I think he hit his head when he fell.” Ty informed her, as he tried to hold Anders head on the pillow, keeping his shoulders in place; Dawn quickly hit his hands away though focusing on calming and soothing Anders rather than scolding his useless brothers at the moment. "Shss, it's okay Anders, you're okay."

Mike stepped away continuing on the phone. “Yeah it’s J:PR Office, 198 Cros-“

“Dammit, give me that.” She harshly whispered at Mike holding out her hand for the phone which he did after the address. “Move the table back a bit, I don’t want anything to fall on him.” She drilled at Mike and Axl as they stood there staring, yet she kept calm.

“Hello, yes he’s having a seizure, yes this is normal.” She could feel Ty’s glare on her but she took no notice as she gently rested a hand on Anders’s shoulder, encouraging him to rest on his back again as he gave the table another kick. “Yes I know what to do. Okay, thank you for your trouble. Bye.” She hung up quickly. “It’s alright Anders you’re okay. Just relax.” She softly rubbed his shoulder back and forth as Anders eyes rolled, he groaned reaching for her and gripping the sleeve of her coat as he continued to drool.

“Axl can you get me a towel or tissue.” As Dawn instructed the brothers around the room the brothers watched with wide eyes. She took the tissue, gently whipping away at Anders’s mouth as his ministrations slowed. His breathing deepened and he hissed through his teeth as he tried to get off the floor again.

“Easy Anders easy.” Ty gently rested his hands on Anders’s shoulders, moving the pillow with him as he twisted away from them, facing his desk.

“You’re good buddy.” Mike caught on encouraging him whilst Axl had no words. Anders slowly stopped twitching yet couldn't help the occasional burst from his foot or head, speaking of which was Dawn could see a small lump forming the left side of his forehead. He tried to sit up again which only ended in him gasping a little as he rolled onto his back once more. 

“It's okay Anders, you're alright - just try to relax for me okay?" Dawn smiled when his eyes met hers, she couldn't tell if he could actually see her yet - or at least recognise her yet but she smiled anyway. "You're alright." She softened her words again, gently stroking the shoulder closest to her as he started to breathe deeply through his teeth. 

She continued talking to him softly as Anders's eyes started to roll slowly back and forth, trying to get his bearings (though Ty could see the exhaustion as well as humiliation in his face as well). 

"What, the fuck was that?" Mike all but growled with his eyes set on Dawn, yet she paid no notice to him. If it were a different situation Axl would have been laughing at how undeterred she was by Mike - the big scary older brother, however she clearly had more important things, well a person really to be worried about. Out of the blue Anders sat up, almost like a rag doll as his body swayed trying to gain his balance. 

"Easy buddy" Ty assured as he and Dawn slowly lowered Anders back to the ground and pillow. There hands were touching, but again this wasn't the situation to continue on. 

With Anders (now groaning a little) and not making any sense to the world Dawn quickly rose to her feet whilst Anders was focused on Ty and lead Mike and Axl away from their brother.

"I'll ask again shall I?" Mike asked nearly through his teeth. "What. The fuck. Was that?!" Axl just kept quiet as Mike continued to glare at Dawn.

Dawn didn't know whether to be disgusted or amused at the wise older brothers question. "What? You've never heard of epilepsy before?" And with that she led the youngest and oldest Johnson out of the J:PR office with a list. 

 


	2. Cool Touch

"Sh- And-s?!"  
"What the fuck?"  
"Whoa easy?"

 

 _Voices.  
_ I can't open my eyes without getting dizzy.   
 _Am I moving? Or is the world moving around me?_

"Shit -Anders!"  
"He fucking punched me-!"  
"He's  having a fit what do you expec- Shit watch his head!"

 _God that hurt -_ _jusst get off me  
_ _Who's there?  
_ I felt like I'm spinning. Now, I don't know what I feel like. My body's numb.  
 _Too many… too many get-_

" _And-s what's wsrong?_ "  
"Qui  _playing around_ Anders."  
"Fu offf Miie like any on..."

I can't make out what they're saying now.

"Coem-o ngeet uop,"  
"Raxl!"

It's too bright. Its like watching a bad home video - with the camera always jolting, moving   
 _Get off..._

"I'm mallinng an ambu"  
"Shouldn't  we- get Da

It's only after I hit the floor does my brain start thumping, if it wasn't already.   
 _Fuck not again..._

"Dawn-!"  
"Anders… its okay… you're alright Anders."

Out of the chaos of voices, hers... hers is the one I can make out.  
 _Dawn… help._

 

* * *

 

"Where did you send them?" Ty made sure to whisper, as Dawn made her way back. Now sitting in-between Anders and the offending desk Ty continued to hold his brother reassuringly.

"Away," she answered as she headed back, walking into the couch area. "Call it a treasure hunt if you want - they just needed to get out of Anders's hair right now." 

Ty couldn't help but let out a small laugh at that, moving some of the cushions around as Dawn brought some more back with her. "It's not the only thing that needs to get out of his hair." he grimly commented to which Dawn let out a small sigh, it seemed more in disappointment at himself rather than Anders.

"It's all right Anders," Dawn seemed to ignore the comment.  "You're okay now, just relax for me, okay?"

Ty watched as she knelt on the floor again by his side. As if he knew she was there Anders turned his head back to her. His eyes where slowly blinking, and his mouth continued to hang open. Sometimes it closed, like he was chewing something. 

"Dorn." 

"It's okay Anders, shss." Dawn smiled as Anders eyes rolled shut. Now lying on his side facing her, his chin rubbed a little into the carpet, hanging off the edge of the pillow.

He started groaning a little, trying again and again despite Dawn's hushes, "M-sorry" he could murmured, trying to hide his face in the carpet.

"Shss, don't worry Anders it's all okay. Can you look at me?" On her command Anders's eyes sluggishly opened before he awkwardly turned his head. Ty could see Anders trying to turn towards her from  watching on the other side of him. His body looked stiff as he struggled kneeling on the other side Ty could easily see how tired he was. 

"Hi Anders, well done" Dawn smiled laughing a little to lighten the mood. Ty noticed it wasn't patronising at all, but gentle, soft but most obviously calm. He couldn't help but wonder if he (and his brothers for that matter) made things worse. The screaming for an ambulance probably didn't help. "Do you know who I am?" Dawn then asked, her eyes on her boss.

"-Dawn" Ty called to her, wanting to ask silently if his older brother was all right. Honestly, the questions she was asking Anders was scaring him a little - how hard could he have hit his head? He'd never felt so hopeless before and he hated it. Like he couldn't do anything. At the sound of his voice though Anders seemed more alert, more aware. Ty saw Anders trying to twist his body, searching for him. Before he could help move Anders Dawn waved a hand in front of him, beckoning him to join her side. 

"Anders, we're not alone, do you know who this is?" Dawn asked as he knelt to the right of Dawn. 

"Ty." If anything it was a stronger groan. They both couldn't help but smile. This was good.

"That's right, do you know where you are?" Dawn asked, she didn't mean to pester him, she was A- making conversation, B- following procedure, C - making sure above all he was okay.

It took a bit longer to respond, but he was moving a bit more firmly - trying to look around him, even if it was a slight tilt in the head and more movement with his eyes (in control). "I dunno."

"It's okay Anders, you're in your office." She informed him, feeling Ty's glare on her but she kept smiling. 

"My office?" Dawn confirmed with a nod, gently brushing her hand up and down his upper arm encouragingly. 

"How you feeling Anders?" Ty got the general idea but almost kicked himself at the stupidity of his question. He wasn't good at this - of course Anders isn't okay! Just looking at him is enough to see that!

"Mn… super." Anders rolled his eyes shut again, trying to get comfy on the single pillow. "Here," Ty noticed, as he rearranged Anders with the pillows to get him comfier. "Not to quickly, there." Dawn advised as she helped Ty. 

"Do you know what happened Anders?" Dawn asked, but he seemed to distracted, his chin was nearly resting on his chest at the angle he was at, while his hands (somewhat looked stiff or numb) tried to reach for his tie. Finally grasping it he started to tug at it his movements only making the knot tighter. "It's alright mate I got it." Ty pried Anders's hands away as he loosened the tie, pulling it off carefully before undoing some of the higher buttons on his shirt as well.

"Thank you." 

"No worries mate." It wasn't much, but if it made Anders comfier, just anything to make this easier for him. 

"Do you know what happened Anders?" Dawn tried again, Ty couldn't help but notice how patient he was - like anyone could get angry at him, it wasn't his fault this happened. 

"Huh?" Anders looked up, trying to find Dawn it seemed till his eyes settled on her again.

"What's the last thing you remember Anders?" 

He twisted his head back into the pillows, hiding his face once more, "Cof-ne."

"Coffee?" 

Anders groaned a yes. Looking around Ty saw the abandoned coffees on the glass meeting table at the end of the room. 

"What 'append?" Anders groaned before slowly twisting his fame back to Dawn again. 

"You had a seizure."

"I did?" The look on Dawn's face said it all, "Oh." he pouted a little. Ty noticed how vulnerable Anders was like this; the closest he could relate this too was when he was sharing a room with Axl when they were younger. It was simple, innocent, almost childlike, but Anders was still way too quiet. Ty would've been happier if Anders was making more jokes, snarky remarks at least. That was nowhere to be heard though.

Anders let out a groan - recognisably humiliated as he mumbled apologies again and again. 

"Shss, it's okay Anders." Dawn assured gently rubbing his back slowly, 'like you would a child,' again Ty couldn't help but notice. He thought it be best to get Anders a drink, and something to clean up at least. He could hear Dawn and Anders, well, mainly Dawn talking. By the time he returned Anders was somewhat sitting  up but looked as pale as death. As he got closer he saw the colour in his skin was indeed coming back, but his lips still looked a bit blue.

"You're looking a bit better." Ty smiled as placed the drink on the side. Anders's eyes were fixed on his desk though, Ty picked saw it was in line with the water he'd just got, but when he offered it Anders was still looking at his desk.

"What do you want to do Anders?" Dawn asked leaning closer to him so he could see her. 

"We've clients." Anders nodded, of all times he wants to do work he's ill. Dawn admired his determination yet was scared by the way he'd get too hard on himself, maybe stress triggered - time will tell. 

"Don't worry about them, we can re-arrange the meeting." Dawn encouraged but couldn't stop Anders managing to climb onto his feet. "Anders-!"

"Whoa, whoa steady." Ty quickly put the drink down and made his way around Anders's desk as to stop him before he could reach his chair. 

"I am fine." Anders protested.

"No you're not." Dawn crossed her arms. She didn't want to say 'I told you so,' but God it was tempting. She was sure though that okay, maybe he wasn't feeling great, he would've been fine if it wasn't for the little family reunion. Honestly Dawn couldn't tell if having his family back in his life was worth it or not. With the now unpredictable-ness of his schedule, as well as when he was here he'd usually be moping or upset about something if he'd just come back from family.

Yet that was the most heartbreaking for her now. He wouldn't share it with anyone. Not even her. His friend.

After her little protest Ty had stepped up, suggesting to Anders what they could do instead; if anything that made him  worse. He was now even more determined to work. Did he not want their help or something? Or was it just his brothers?

"Thank you for your concern Ty, but - as you can see, Dawn has everything under control. Now if you'll excuse me.."

She'd dealt with a lot of Anders's crap before but this was crossing  the line. She stepped around the desk and stood firmly between Anders and his chair. "If you keep on pushing yourself you won't be able to work for a longer period of time." That seemed to do it, but he still seemed unsure. "I'll call the pet store, send some apologies arrange a new meeting after two weeks." 

Anders scoffed but that pathetically turned into a shallow cough: his throat being so dry. "I don't need two weeks, Dawnsie." he started to protest but she nodded once, unfolding her arms and taking a set closer to him. Undeterred. "You need to rest Anders." she told him again. Anders knew when to back down. He glanced past Dawn and looked to Ty, who had more of a pleading expression on his face.

"Honestly mate you shouldn't be standing," Ty suggested as he somewhat guided Anders back over to the couches. 

"I shan't be too long, just need to pack up a couple of things." Dawn said as the pair buzzed around him. Ty kept offering him water which he didn't drink. When they were ready Anders tried to lean on the wall as much as he could to save leaning on Ty, but out of the office he  fell onto Ty. Thank Gods for Anders being so short otherwise in all honesty we would have struggled. He didn't think he'd be able to make through the door if he was carrying Axl! 

When Dawn walked past Anders's car Ty just looked at her rather puzzled. "Knowing him he'd probably try to drive into work if he had his car there, we'll take mine." She said as she led on, unlocking her car. 

Anders was now a dead weight on Ty. His head was dropping and he started to drag his feet behind him. Making his way over Ty raised Anders's arm over his shoulder, being careful not to strain his body too much, but this was easier to get to the car.

Dawn was set to drive and Anders and Ty sat in the back, which ended up in Anders lying down on Ty's lap. Anders felt like crap, still a little nauseous when stationary, now he felt like a dog in the back of the van. "You alright mate?" 

"Sore, my head's starting to-" before Anders could finish his sentence Ty rested his cold Hod hand on the offending bump on the front on Anders's forehead. He hummed into the touch, part of him wanting to back away and another wanting more. 

"Nice one ice boy..." Anders sighs as he sinks more comfortably into Ty's lap.

Ty couldn't but smile.

 


	3. Get it together

In the back of the car it was fair to say Anders passed out. Ty couldn't blame him, his skin though a little pale started to get its colour back here and there it seemed. Yet he still looked washed out and exhausted. If anything Ty was impressed Anders managed to fall asleep like this; through the journey of the car Anders had made it more firmly onto Ty's lap, whilst his legs tucked round to rest on the other side of seats. 

It was getting to the stage now that Ty's legs actually ached a little from Anders resting on him. But he wouldn't disturb him, Ty wanted to make sure Anders could get as much rest as he could, who knows when the last time was he actually got to sleep. The bump on his head seemed to have stopped swelling thanks to Hod. His cold touch useful for something else besides ice carving. Surprisingly, that made him a little warm.

Whilst a part of him wanted to question Dawn how she knew what to do with Anders, another part of him kept reminding himself of how useless he was. Had it happened before? He'd never thought Anders would have epilepsy, of all things wrong with him - not that his brother was deemed wrong for having epilepsy. Ty sighed as he continued to debate in his head, just as well he didn't say anything to Dawn should he trip on his words in front of her. 

His phone started bleeping in his pocket (thank the gods for a distraction) it was Mike calling him, he quickly hung up: not wanting to disturb Anders. 

* * *

 "For fucks sake." Mike was on the verge of growling as Axl unloaded the last of the items they'd got in the shop to pay for at the check out. "Now Ty's not answering." He informed Axl as he looked back to the list. It was written on company paper which stated J:PR with a cheap logo on the top. Just underneath that was office number, so Mike gave that a try, and stepped away to the exit.

Axl stood like an idiot at the till, he thought he misheard the registrar speaking so he quickly re-read the monitor. $40.49, he cursed to himself. Gods he was lucky if he could buy a take out or beer with that money. It didn't matter whether he was the incarnation of Odin the AllFather: broke meant broke. 

Oh the life of the student.

"Uhh.. just one second please." He quickly mumbled before scrabbling his way over to Mike, now standing by the exit pacing back and forth on his mobile still, with no contact from the office either. 

With the best innocent face and smile he could pull he turned out his pockets emphasising his point. Mike just glared at Axl, saved by the bell (or message alert rather) Mike's phone received a new text.

**_12:03 - Tyrone: Dawn and I are taking Anders home. We'll meet you there. p.s. see if you can get any home remedy ideas from gramps._ **

When Mike looked back he saw Axl now more dryly smiling, whilst the cashier it seemed grabbed the attention of another member of staff, expressing his concern clearly by pointing directly to Axl and himself. Mike couldn't help but roll his eyes. He was going to start charging Axl double (and interest at this rate) if he kept paying for everything - even if he could win it all back maybe even three times over within an hour. 

With that Mike shoved his phone in his pocket and drew out his wallet from the back pocket of his trousers.

* * *

 

If Ty thought it was difficult getting Anders into the car he was surely mistaken.

Dawn didn't care for the parking laws for once and so parked right outside Anders's flat. Making sure she'd grabbed her bag from the front passenger side first, she then made her way onto the pavement before opening up the door for Ty. 

When she saw the two brothers she couldn't help but smile, Ty nodded off a bit as well. Dawn couldn't help but wonder whether this was the first time Ty had seen Anders like this, she found it odd but not unlike Anders to hide something this personal, even from his brothers.

Gently she stroked Ty's closest shoulder, gently stirring him. "We're here," She said softly, not wanting to disturb Anders. She didn't know how long Anders had been in his condition before arriving back at the office with coffee, but from what she saw (and the fact that Anders insisted he hadn't had one in a while) she knew they had to be somewhat steady. The fact he'd fallen asleep though was encouraging.

Ty smiled back at Dawn before quickly realising Anders was still resting on him. "Crap, could you give me a hand? I don't want to wake him."

"He's not a toddler, just be careful-" Dawn almost scoffed but when she saw Ty slip out from his seat leaving Anders's head to hit the empty space where Ty once sat she couldn't help but feel bad again. It wasn't deliberate, mainly clumsy. 

"Fuck." 

"I don't think he hit the bump, he should be all right." Dawn said as she leant into the car. "Hey, Anders. Sorry, we're going to need your help here." 

Ty expected him to moan, even beg for five more minutes at least, but when his older brother's eyes flickered open slowly, he was surprised. Dawn kept encouraging him, offering help but he did his best to avoid most of it. They all stood still, Dawn and Ty's eyes fixed on Anders whilst he continued to stare straight ahead. Discretely, Dawn placed her hand onto his back to assure him, not alarm him, however before she could say anything he stepped out of her reach.

Ty never took his eyes off him. He watched Anders sway a little, then predicted from the way he was walking that he'd fall- Ty fortunately was able to slip past and in front of Anders when he did. Catching him, Ty lowered them both a little to kneel, cradling him a little and assuring him to take his time. Though Anders seemed to try to push Ty away, tried to push off him to get his balance on his feet again. Ty only held onto his brother firmly.  

"Let us help." Ty leant in close when he said that. Anders was very, no... at times he was very... stupid was the word Ty wanted to use. Anders it seemed would place himself on a higher pedestal above him and his brothers: refusing their help, thinking himself better than them. At least that was what Mike had drilled into his and Axl's heads when Anders was kicked out. But this was different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Ty leant in a little closer to get a better grip. He assumed Anders had fainted from moving too quickly but his eyes were indeed open. "It's okay" Ty supported Anders again as he helped him regain his balance, then just to be safe held onto his arm to hold him up.

Dawn had quickly studied Anders's face as they started to stand again before running ahead; holding the doors open and calling the elevator for them both, which Ty praised the Gods for having. Eventually they stumbled into Anders's apartment. 

As soon as they entered Ty started to lead him to the couch, but Anders had other plans. Before Ty could protest Anders had managed to change destination, it was Ty's grip on Anders that led him to follow. Anders's pace quickened, and Ty was starting to get worried. "Anders what's wrong?"

He continued to sway on his feet a little and Ty noticed the colour in his cheeks had faded again. Ty turned, about to call Dawn for help but Anders quickly shrugged him off his arm before pushing him back. It was hardly a shove, more like a soft pat considering how weak Anders was. In fact it was probably Anders trying to push himself away from Ty again now that he thought about it.

Ty stepped after his brother, only to be met by the bathroom door. From the other side Ty could hear his brother was struggling to find the lock, giving a frustrated sob  before abandoning it entirely. 

Gods Ty was desperate to step in there. To demand out of Anders what was wrong. It was answered for him before he could even take a breath to ask. 

At the sound of Anders's stomach retching and lungs gasping for breath Ty shut his eyes and sagged his shoulders in a pained sigh. No wonder Anders wasn't saying anything. How much more did Anders have to go through before this would stop? And how many times has he been through it alone? The thought churned Ty's stomach, which didn't help from the sounds coming from the bathroom either. 

He turned to a soft hand on his back and the other on his arm, twisting him slowly away from the door. "Here," Dawn smiled sadly, "It's good to see you're worried, but really he's just got to sweat this one out." Another attempt at emptying his stomach from the bathroom confirmed Dawn's words. 

Dawn led Ty to the island in the kitchen, where he saw she'd already made herself comfortable by setting up her work and laptop already. Ty sat in one of the stools, not taking his eyes off the bathroom door until Dawn placed a cup of tea and a few biscuits in front of him. Seemed Dawn knew Anders's cupboards better than he did. 

"Go on take a bite, you've been through a lot today." Dawn suggested as she dunked her biscuit in another mug before taking a small bite. 

It wasn't alone the sound of Anders that put him off though, Dawn's words disturbed him as well. "Pass, I'm not that hungry- and what?"

"Really?" Dawn cut him off as she started to get Anders a plastic cup and filled it with filtered water. "I was rather hoping you'd cook for all three of us soon." She beamed at the idea looking at Ty.

"I mean, sure if Anders can stomach it." 

"I'm sure he'll be able to after a nap." She smiled as she slurped her tea. Ty just curled his fingers into his hands in thought. "How long have you known?" 

Dawn slowed chewing on her biscuit. Would Anders want her to tell them? Sure she was his proxy but they were family (even though she needed reminding of that) they should know, should it happen again that is.

Then the Mike burst through the door. "Where is he?"

Dawn quickly crossed her arms whilst Ty sat up as Mike stood next to the wall aqaurium. Anders however satisfied Mike's question as he retched again. Slamming his keys onto the island Mike marched his way over to the bathroom. 

"Mike I wouldn't." Ty started to protest as he and Dawn quickly walked after him, Ty started to wish he hadn't said anything when Mike gave him that look when he turned to face him.

"If Anders is sick - he needs to go to the hospital." 

"So what they can tell him he had a seizure and say 'sure take it easy for a few days'?" Ty nodded back to Mike. It was a bloody stupid idea, and a waste of time. "Anders needs to rest and he certainly doesn't need us in the way." 

"Yeah well I need him to do something." Mike placed his hands on his hips and stepped closer to Ty, this was becoming more and more of a stand off between the two of them. 

"What? Do you think Anders is pretending to be sick? You saw what happened!" 

"Exactly which is why he should go to the hospital! Anders's doesn't get seizu-" 

"He has epilepsy Mike! Did you think about that before you kicked him out?"

"People can't get it at his age and he certainly didn't have it at home." The room was silent after that. Both Mike and Ty didn't realise they were raising their voices as they were arguing against each other. Ty had nothing to say to the last comment. He too didn't know Anders had epilepsy, if Anders had it when they were younger he was sure he would have remembered it - especially after being so scared seeing it in the office. Ty looked to Dawn to see if she knew, now standing in front of the bathroom door though Dawn kept her eyes to the floor.

"Mike. It's clear Anders isn't going to get any better soon, so you should just go." Ty suggested.

Oddly Mike agreed with a nod, which turned into a ponder of a sarcastic manner which started to get Ty very irritated. "True," Mike answered - "Unless we get him to a hospital then they can make him better faster."

Ty froze in fury. "What is so important that you want to- You're a bloody control freak Mike! You want everything to go your way-"

"Hey, it's not my fault Mr. High and Mighty wants to leave us in the dirt."

Ty shook his head. "You are unbelievable-"

"Enough!" Dawn said firmly but in a controlled manner, "I leave Anders alone and I come back with all three of you-" Ty then noticed that Axl was still standing in the doorway with a concerned Olaf behind him, "Are blundering around him like idiots. Now I don't know what happened when I left but Anders was already fragile this morning, I'm surprise he's not in a worse condition when I found him with the stress your putting on him." Dawn huffed irritably, then took a deep breath as to keep professional, and not get too emotional about this - this wasn't even her family, but Anders, whom she did care for even as her Boss. "Now, I'm going to check on Anders. I want you guys to make yourself comfy whilst I sort him out." She directed to Mike, Axl and Olaf whilst turning to Ty, "Could you bring the water for me?" 

Ty nodded and quickly headed back to the kitchen before returning to her side. "You never cease to amaze me." Ty whispered softly in her ear to which she couldn't help but blush even if there were serious matters to deal with. She quickly shook her head to concentrate before knocking lightly on the door. "Anders, I have some water if you want."

As the door wasn't locked it slightly opened to show his reflection in the mirrors, hunched over and leaning on the back wall next to the toilet. He looked a lot paler now. "M'sick," he groaned softly before trying to push himself off the wall. "S-sorry."

"It's alright mate. Come on lets get you cleaned up." 

They gave him the water, then Ty steadied him as he leaned forward into the shower as Dawn quickly washed the mess out of his hair - not using any scented shampoo so it wouldn't make him dizzy. After they carefully lead him into his bedroom where Dawn found a grey baggy t-shirt and some basic black trackies which Ty dressed him with.

"Alright,"Ty started, "if you feel sick, and don't think you can make it to the bathroom, you have this." Ty explained as he put the bucket on the floor next to his bed. "Oh and some more water just in your left." He informed placing it there. When he stood up to look at Anders he just smiled.

Despite the wet hair, as soon as Anders head hit the pillow he fell asleep. 


	4. Home Remedies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olaf works his magic and Anders finally confronts his brothers with his condition

When Ty had requested Mike to get some ideas from Olaf he'd didn't mean bring Olaf as well-! Busy he was trying to make something for Anders whilst Grandpa kept having little tastes here and there enough for his own portion in fact. On the fifth attempt to have a go at what his grandson was making Ty didn't resist to whack his prying hands with a ladle. "How many times Olaf this isn't for you-!" The eldest Johnson all but grumbled as he retreated to Anders's fridge, seeing what he could find there. 

"How long is he going to sleep for?" Ty could hear Mike's whining, thats the only word he could describe it as now being the number of times he asked, or relative to that question. 

Axl, sitting by the glass table alongside Mike could only sigh "I guess, when he's ready." 

"And lo the almighty Odin has spoken." Ty scoffed, Axl the youngest being more mature than Mike it seemed. 

The little silence amongst them was broken with a soft closing of Anders's bedroom door. "How is he?" Olaf asked half crunching a carrot he'd found at the bottom of the fridge as they all saw Dawn standing in front of it. She'd been working in there, typing away on her laptop or whatever device it was next to Anders. 

"Better, God knows how long he's been needing to rest." She answered. "I'm going to head back home, I think I've outstayed my welcome." Dawn nodded to the Johnsons in the kitchen area. 

"No Dawn, don't say that." Ty quickly assured her as he placed down the utensils he was using and made his way over to her. "I'm pretty sure you've been Anders's god send today. Thank you," Ty smiled to which Dawn smiled back.

Looking back to the door Dawn suggested "I think he just needs to rest now, I'd stay but - today was pretty taxing." 

Ty laughed a little, "Don't worry we understand… I understand at least which I think is enough." They laughed a little at that to which Olaf smiled as Mike rolled his eyes. "Thank you again." Ty walked with her as she made her way to the door. 

"Just doing my job." Dawn shrugged, hell this wasn't anything to do with her in the first place. No, she was his proxy; she'd promised she'd be there for Anders, even if that meant sorting his brothers out along the way. Quickly she leaned up to Ty to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Take care." She smiled before closing the door behind her. And in that crazed day there was peace, Ty and Dawn smiling on either side of the apartment door before Olaf, still crunching the carrot interrupted that.

"Alright. Now what?" 

* * *

 It took him a while to remember where he was. Not that he'd forgotten, it just seemed a bit blurry after… after the car? No, I made it to the apartment. Craning his neck into the pillows Anders realised he was in his room, in a change of clothes, and somewhat damp hair. "Fuck." He couldn't help but groan quietly to himself - he hoped his brothers had left him, he'd prefer suffering alone than the embarrassment of it all.

He closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep until he could hear the growing murmurs from outside his door.

A somewhat high voice, exclamation with a hint of humour. "Where did you get that idea from?" Axl.

"Oh what you learn from the world wide web." Charming, somewhat smug but slow. Olaf.

"The internet?" It was too short to tell who said that-

"That's what I said? Same thing isn't it?" Olaf again.

"Maybe… but no one calls it the World Wide Web for sure." Anders recognised the same voice as Ty.

There was no chance of him going to sleep now, not when he knew his brothers and Olaf were next door. Speaking of which was Mike there? He'd guessed not and if he was then it was just an extra body to kick out his apartment. 'The sooner they're out the sooner I can sleep.' Anders concluded and so, slowly, he made his way to sit up, before pushing carefully onto his feet and then reached his door. 

* * *

 "Afternoon?" Ty finally said as they'd all been staring at Anders, now standing in the door way of his room with his hair practically all over the place. 

Anders didn't answer immediately. Whether that was from the sleepy state he was in, he didn't hear it or was just being typical Anders Ty wasn't so sure, "I've made you some food, enough even though Olaf tried to have a go for it." 

"I'm not hungry, but thanks I guess." Anders didn't look at him as he walked over to his fish, tapping lightly on the windows and looking at them deeper. 

"Come on Anders just-"

"Ty thanks but please I don't need you babying me." Anders finally turned to face him. He could see that despite his long sleep there where deeper bags under his eyes, his cheeks were a little flushed but overall just looked washed out- "You're checking up on me stop it." Anders groaned as he pointed a finger to Ty, which quickly snapped him out of his little diagnostic.

"I'm just trying to help-"

"Like I said I don't need you babying me." Anders snared as he looked back to his fish again. "I got sick, but I'm fine." He stood in front of them all, his hands up as if to surrender before slamming them down to his sides. "Panic over, you can go back to your everyday lives and forget I ever existed until you guys need me for a job- but for now you can all clear off."

Olaf, Ty, Axl and Mike just stared at him. From where he sat Axl only pulled a confused face. "Why do you think we'd think you'd not exist-"

"Oh save me the argument Axl." Anders spat. "Today's a prime example. You come waltzing into my office to talk to this… Sandra?"

"Sophie." Axl corrected her.

"Whatever, because you thought she was the Frigg?" Anders pressed, not taking his eyes of his youngest brother.

"What? No." Axl quickly laughed, "I just.." he trailed off, only the eyes of everyone else in the room did he finish. "I just wanted your help to tell her how cool I am."

"Right, use Bragi you mean."

Axl shrugged, "Well… when you put it that way-"

"There's no other way to put it." Glancing over he then saw Mike. "Mikkel, dearest big brother what can Bragi do for you?" Anders sneered sarcastically as he slumped onto the sofa still staring at him. 

Mike had risen to his feet now, and with his hands inside his pockets answered, "It doesn't matter."

"Really?" Anders eyebrows raised before they furrowed again. "Cause you were quiet adamant about it this morning. So if its not important now why are you still here?" 

"Anders stop twisting the question."

"Ty stay out of this I haven't forgotten about you yet. I know you've helped... too much in fact,  but please." Anders then turned his eyes to the floor. "Come on Mikkel, why?" he asked again, the last word he stared up at his elder brother.

Mike couldn't help but step forward putting his hands on his hips. "Cause your my bloody brother!"

"Oh the bridge of Asgard he called me his brother."

Firmly Mike flattened his hand out and pointed to the floor emphasising his point "Anders stop this." But Anders met him on his level.

Struggling to his feet swaying a little Anders stood up in front of Mike. "What? Am I twisting the argument? Getting all the self pity? Or is it that hard for you to see."  

Ty and Olaf quickly stepped in-between as Anders continued to sway. "Whoa whoa whoa steady. Just fucking take it easy both of you." Ty suggested over his shoulder to Mike as he and Olaf lowered Anders onto the sofa. "We're trying to help, and wether you like it or not we're family so-"

"Please spare me the lecture that's Mike's department. Mr. High and mighty over there." 

"Anders, that's enough." 

And so he sat staring into space. He wanted to tell Mike how much his words had hurt, sure he was occupied in the bathroom but he could clearly make out Mikes voice. They thought he was making this up, now making him feel bad for having to change their plans to look after their dramatic, over reactive brother. 'Fuck him'. Anders was upset, but he'd never show them that, that didn't come with the package he wore as a mask. Maybe if he'd continue to be this rude he could push Mike and the others far enough away  that they wouldn't consider asking for his… Bragi's help, he should say next time. 

He continued to sit there until a cloth came over his eyes. "What the fu-" 

"Oi oi it's only me let just chill kay?" Olaf instructed as he secured the blindfold over his grandson's eyes. 

"Grandpa what are you doing?" Axl asked as the three brothers watched Olaf pull more obscure items out of his bag that appeared out of no where. 

"Well Mike asked for home remedies so here goes nothing!" He couldn't help but grin before making his way back into his bag. 

"Oh Gods." Ty sighed. 

Mike started to protest in hushed whispers. "What you suggested to get his help."

"I said get his ideas Mike! Not bring him!" Ty answered back through gritted teeth.

They both turned back to see Anders, blindfolded and now with a chicken hat it looked like on his head being led to stand up in front of Olaf. "Two seconds." Olaf instructed as he ran to the bag. "Mike n Ty can you move the couches back? Make some space, my Lord Odin you too if you please." 

"Anders don't sit back down okay the chair's moved." Ty warned Anders to which he could only hear a scoff in reply. Better than nothing right?

"OKay, now what's wrong with Anders again?" Olaf asked now with a whisk in one hand, and a balloon tucked under his arm.

"He has epilepsy." Axl informed him, to when Mike turned to Ty they shared the same look. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 The pills were a best bet to putting off or even hoping of delaying an attack, for the next ten minutes Anders continued to put up with the different sounds Olaf was making. The whisk against his ear, a squeaky dog toy it sounded like. The balloon though was the last straw though as Anders ripped off the blindfold.

"Olaf it's not going to work!" He protested.

"Of course it's not, those were to wake you up properly and not be so cranky," he smiled innocently, not realising that this probably wound Anders up even more. Oh well, damage was done. 

"Look, thanks but no thanks. I'll just stick to my medication." 

"Medication?" Axl all but squeaked.

"Yes Axl, epilepsy can't be cured but its symptoms and effects can be treated. Medication." Anders sighed.

Ty, now sat on the other couch with Mike and Olaf standing by the walls and Axl back in his chair kept silent. They each new the questions they wanted to ask but none dared speak. 

"I've had it since I was 18, call it stress or college, heavily drinking whatever you want but its there. Since it's been on and off, I found I'd need to stop taking medication for a week to actually have a seizure before getting back on it again. Just helped I guess. Took a while to find one that worked, the one I'm currently on does but, just slipped my mind this morning to take it. I've tried going clean, no alcohol, no coffee, no crazy life style - and fuck I was healthy but didn't stop the fits when I stopped taking medication." Anders glanced up to Mike as if he were checking he was paying attention. 

"So, to answer your question. Yes I had it at home, I just made bloody sure you didn't see it. I didn't want any of you to know because I know what you all think about me. It'd probably be used against me at one stage. Like today."

"Anders-" Mike, in a pained voice, "We want to help you. I didn't know-"

"Exactly. And I'm not turning this on you, that's the last thing I want. I knew how busy you were, well I assumed as much guessing by the amount of times you weren't home. You know what fuck it, pretending to be decent for you, I thought as a teenager you were working, trying to get more money for us to live on but you were just hanging out with Val and Rob."

Mike lowered his head. "I made a mistake."

Anders laughed, "Well. Me thinking so greatly or should I say naively of you I didn't want you to know. I made sure to look after myself as well as Ty and Axl whilst you weren't there. Wouldn't want to give you scout points or anything." 

The room was once again silent, the window casting a red hue into the room as the sun started to set over the city. No one spoke, no one dared say anything. Anders could feel Bragi stirring in his head, constructing comebacks and really let his brothers have it. But Anders restrained him. It was his mask to wear. 

"I'm going to bed. Thanks for the food again Ty. See yourselves out if you don't mind." And with that he rose, plodding his way lazily to his room.

"Anders." Mike called out to him which Anders (surprisingly) stopped just as he reached the door. "I'm sorry." 

"Remember what Dad said?"  Slowly he opened the door, "Actions speak louder than words." and with that he shut it behind him.

* * *

 

Nothing more could be said that evening, but the message was clear. They didn't all skip together, over crowd him - even though originally that was Axl's idea. Instead they came here and there, not asking for Anders's help (all be it not all the time), but inviting him out here and there. Even if he did say no it was the thought that counted right? 

In time they learnt more about Anders's condition, how to help him, what he needed, and what it meant and felt like to him. So when the time came and it did Anders could wake up knowing he was safe. Knowing his brothers weren't going to make fun of him, ridicule him, tell him he was weak. No, they were there for him even after the reuniting of Odin and Frigg. 

It would take a while, Mike knew that when he left the apartment that day, but he'd make sure that Anders wouldn't suffer alone again. 

**Author's Note:**

> In short I can't write shorts :P 
> 
> No intention on the pun... okay maybe there was but haha! Thanks for everyone's comments and kudos, I've been a lousy author I do apologise but recently been a little bit cautious shall we say to upload new chapters. 
> 
> So as this is finished my primary focus is Aghast and Prioritise, CMaSx2 is finished I'm just editing it to buggery atm. I think I may upload the video content of the story and then my ending as a series to go along side it? What do you guys think? Meanwhile Golden Lion is a when I feel like it I'll update fic.
> 
> Thanks a lot again I appreciate it ^^


End file.
